Living In A Fairytale
by Kote Cullen Swan
Summary: La soledad nos hace construir castillos, mundos mágicos donde todo es posible, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se cruza la línea entre la realidad y lo ficticio? El castillo se derrumba. TParamoreFTContest - OS


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: **"Los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo escribo sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro"

**Nombre del Fic.: **Living In A Fairytale

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: **Brick By Boring Brick

**Autor/res.: **Kotesiita Cullen Swan

**Número de Palabras.: **2726

**link al perfil del contest: **.net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest

**Pareja Elegida: **Edward & Bella

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor:**¿Los' finales de cuento' existen? Sólo sabemos que no todos son principes y princesas. Y que 'el cuento de hadas' tarde o temprano se puede acabar

PD: se recomienda mantener una caja de pañuelos Elite cerca por si las dudas.

Todos alguna vez tuvimos un amigo imaginario. Para algunos duró más tiempo, para otros tan sólo fue un período de la infancia, pero para mí, es una constante que a mis 22 años sigue presente.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_( Ella vive en un cuento de hadas_

_En algún lugar muy lejos de nosotros para encontrar)_

Siempre fui una niña solitaria. Durante mi adolescencia mis amigos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y muchas veces, sólo eran las personas con las que pasaba más tiempo, pero no ese amigo al cual confiarle tus dudas y secretos. Es por eso que a mis 14 años apareció _Él._

Su cabello broncíneo, la cara aniñada propia de un chico de 14 años. Un cuerpo delgado y desgarbado, una altura un tanto superior al promedio y unos dedos largos y finos que hacían recordar a un pianista, llamaron mi atención.

A principio lo veía un par de veces al día caminando por el instituto. Su caminar tranquilo y pausado siempre llamo mi atención, pero lo extraño era que parecía que nadie más podía verlo. Jamás lo vi en ninguna de mis clases y parecía que nadie conocía su nombre, y como soy una persona en extremo curiosa decidí averiguar quién era.

Pero como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato.

_02 de Agosto de 2003_

_Veía al chico misterioso caminar por el desolado pasillo hacia la biblioteca. En su mano derecha llevaba un libro de Álgebra por lo que supuse que iría a estudiar sobre esa asignatura. Lo seguí lo más sigilosamente posible, rogando para mis adentros que mi torpeza se mantuviera en pausa el tiempo suficiente para que él no me notara, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo vi estirar la piel de las mejillas como si estuviera sonriendo al sentir mi presencia. Su caminar se detuvo al llegar a una de las mesas más alejadas del recinto, en una esquina solitaria y oscura junto a los libros de literatura._

_Tratando de verlo de más cerca fingí buscar un libro en la estantería y por alguna vez en la vida mi torpeza sirvió de algo bueno, uno de los libros que trate de tomar se escapó de mis dedos hasta llegar a los pies de la mesa en la que él estudiaba. Me acerqué para poder tomarlo cuando una blanca y larga mano me alargó el ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta que se me había caído._

— _Gracias - Traté de que mi voz saliera lo más clara posible al momento de tomar el libro. Estuve tentada a tocar sus dedos y probar si tenía la piel tan tersa y suave como se veía, pero como si leyera mi mente retiro la mano rápidamente y las metió dentro de sus bolsillos._

— _De nada - La voz aterciopelada que acompaño aquella frase era del timbre y tono perfecto. Las palabras sonaron como seda saliendo de sus labios y su acento tenía un toque británico que la hacía aun más apetecible._

— _Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto.- pronuncio ante mi mutismo. El sonrojo acudió a mis mejillas al percatarme de que lo miraba embobada. Menuda cara de idiota debía tener._

— _Swan, Bella Swan.- dije presentándome lo más decente que pude. Al instante el sonido de campanillas lleno la sala, era su risa. Volví a sonrojarme pero esta vez no de vergüenza, si no de furia ¿Qué derecho tenía el a reírse de mí? Pareció darse cuenta de mi enojo y rápidamente aclaro._

— _Lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte, solo que tu presentación a sonado a agente 007, Swan, Bella Swan.-_

_Al darme cuenta del motivo de su risa, la mía también apareció; y así riendo como un par de locos en una biblioteca vacía fue como lo conocí._

A partir de ese día los meses siguieron pasando. Nos encontrábamos cada día en la biblioteca después de clase. Pero no fue hasta el cabo de un año de conocerlo que logré enterarme de lo que en realidad era…

_With her feet on the ground_

_And her head in the clouds_

_(Con sus pies en el suelo_

_Y su cabeza en las nubes)_

_02 de enero de 2005_

_Hacía más de un año que conocía a Edward y ya se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Me encantaba conversar sobre mis problemas, mis gustos, mis dudas, mis alegrías, mis miedos e incluso, me gustaba debatir los puntos contrarios que cada uno tenía sobre un tema. Nuestros debates podían durar horas sin que ninguno de los dos cediera en sus argumentos. Pero lo que me preocupaba eran sus continuas desapariciones y como parecía ser un total desconocido para el resto de los estudiantes de Forks._

_Jamás escuche a Jessica o Lauren hablar sobre lo guapo que era o a Mike Newton y Erik Yorkie diciendo alguna mentira sobre él y tratar de denigrarlo. Ángela por su parte nunca me pregunto con quien me sentaba en la biblioteca a pesar de haberme visto varias veces junto a él y mirarme con incredulidad e incluso ¿miedo?_

_Mis dudas y preguntas llegaron a un punto que ya no las podía guardar y se lo hice saber. Así fue como a los 16 años me entere que tenía un amigo imaginario, un ser creado por mi imaginación para rellenar mi solitaria vida._

_Deje de hablarle por un mes. Quería olvidarme de él, sacarlo de mi cabeza y volver a mi vida normal. A mi solitaria vida normal._

_Lo veía en cada lugar al que iba, era como si estuviera siguiéndome, protegiéndome. Y cuando mi madre murió él estuvo junto a mí. Sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo como si su calor pudiera ahogar mis sollozos. Muchas veces estuve tentada a abrazarlo y luego recordaba que él no existía, que si alargaba la mano lo único que sentiría seria aire. Pero el sentirlo ahí, junto a mí, apoyándome a pesar de todo lo que lo ignore me hizo decidirme. No importaba si existía o no, era lo más cercano a un amigo que alguna vez había tenido y que tal vez podría tener._

Y ahora casi 7 años después él seguía presente en mi vida. Era un constante que había estado en todos mis logros y fracasos, en todas mis risas y llantos, que conocía cada secreto y que me entendía mejor que nadie.

Había formado un castillo en torno a su presencia. Mi vida giraba a él y cada cosa que pasaba por mi cabeza el la conocía. Excepto una.

Me había enamorado de mi amigo imaginario. Mi mente había creado un ser tan poderoso que hizo sucumbir a mi corazón. Hasta yo me sorprendía del poder de mi imaginación.

Él era el príncipe de mi castillo. Pero era hora de _derrumbar el castillo_, de que la fantasía sucumbiera y que el príncipe encantado quedara como un personaje de cuento guardado en mi memoria.

Cuando estaba junto a él me sentía como una mariposa. Libre, feliz e incluso capaz de volar. Pero ahora, las alas que me llevaban al cielo debían desaparecer y el amor que sentía por él sumado a su recuerdo, debía ser suficiente para sobrevivir.

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

_And the rest you can figure out_

_(Así que un día el encontró su llanto_

_Enrollado en el suelo sucio_

_Su príncipe finalmente vino a salvarla_

_Y el resto tu lo puedes imaginar)_

Mi corazón se estrujaba al pensar en una posible separación, pero mi mente me decía que era lo correcto. Necesitaba dejar su recuerdo atrás y vivir una vida normal de una vez, aunque me costara, ahora tenía a Alice junto a mí.

Alice había sido mi ayuda estos últimos meses. Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Edward había tratado de evitarlo lo que más pudiera sin que fuera demasiado notorio. Diariamente me iba a la biblioteca para estar sola y en uno de mis tantos viajes al suelo Alice se hizo presente. Me ayudo a levantarme y comenzó a presentarse, era nueva en la universidad y creía que ella y yo seríamos las mejores amigas, y resultó ser cierto.

Alice me ayudó a tener mi primera amiga normal. Estuvo conmigo esos meses difíciles y me apoyo en cada momento. Hasta que me descubrió hablando "sola".

Al principio no le prestó atención. Creyó que estaba cantando e incluso pensando en voz alta, pero cuando vio que era un tema regular comenzó a preocuparse.

Primero sólo me lanzaba indirectas, pero un día decidió preguntarlo abiertamente. Y así fue como le confesé mi mayor secreto: que a mis 22 años tenía un amigo imaginario y que al parecer estaba enamorada de él.

Alice sólo me abrazo y me dijo que ella estaría ahí para mí, pero que si no quería volverme loca, debía dejar el recuerdo de Edward atrás, para siempre.

Un frío en mi cuello me saco de los recuerdos y pensamientos en los que me encontraba sumergida. El aliento tibio de Edward me hizo girar la cabeza para verlo detrás de mí, imponente, hermoso y único.

Edward había crecido a la par de mí. Su mandíbula ahora se encontraba acentuada, su cabello broncíneo desordenado, sus ojos verdes esmeralda que poseían un brillo de misterio, labios carnosos y rosados, un torso musculoso pero no en exceso y una espalda digna de un nadador. Me sorprendía lo que mi imaginación había logrado, un perfecto y apetecible chico de 22 años, al que solo yo podía ver.

— ¿Te sucede algo Bella?- Su voz aterciopelada parecía arrullar mi nombre al decirlo y su acento británico hacía que mi corazón se saltara un latido. En sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación ante mi estado de tristeza y mutismo. Debía recordarme que mi mente era la creadora de eso, que él no tenía sentimientos, que él no existía.

Pero era tan difícil. Sacarlo de mi cabeza tal vez tomara años o incluso pudiera que nunca se fuera, que su recuerdo estuviera presente en mi mente día a día, hasta que el dolor fuera mayor y este mundo no ofreciera nada digno para lo que quedarse.

Tenía que ser fuerte, debía dejar ir su recuerdo y hacer mi vida normal ahora. Aún era joven y tenía un futuro por delante y aunque me doliera, debía hacer desaparecer a Edward. Aun no sabía cómo, una parte de mi cabeza se negaba a dejarlo ir. Revivían los recuerdos de nuestras conversaciones una y otra vez mientras miraba sus ojos verdes y me perdía en el mar esmeralda que había en ellos.

— ¿Bella?- Edward pasó una mano frente a mi cara logrando sacarme de mi ensoñación una vez más.

— Lo siento Edward, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.- traté de que mi voz sonara normal, no podía quebrarme, no ahora.

— ¿Estás bien?. Te noto más distraída que de costumbre.- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara al final de la frase, pero aún podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Su ceño se frunció y clara mostró duda, él no sabía lo que le esperaba, en realidad, ni yo sabía que esperar de todo esto.

— Edward.- comencé.- Has estado conmigo desde hace 8 años. Eres mi mejor amigo y ese título nadie te lo quitará jamás, pero creo que es hora de que esta fantasía termine. No puedo seguir así. No quiero seguir así...-

_Well you built up a world of magic_

_Because your real life is tragic_

_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_(Así que construiste un mundo de magia_

_Debido a que tu vida real es trágica_

_Si construiste un mundo de magia)_

Para cuando termine de hablar mis ojos miraban el piso fijamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No podía mirar sus ojos y ver emociones que no existían, fantasías creadas por mi loca cabeza que aumentaban el morbo de amarlo día a día.

— ¿Quieres que desaparezca?- Pude sentir el dolor en su voz al decir la pregunta. Mi corazón sufrió una estocada directa y tuve que apretar fuertemente los párpados para no echarme a llorar. La despedida se sentía tan real, era como si despidiera a un amigo de verdad para siempre en vez de a un chico inventado para mi diversión.

— Sí.- Mi respuesta no salió más fuerte que un susurro. El dolor me carcomía fuertemente y tenía que terminar esta conversación lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Por qué?- Levante la cara en el momento justo en que sus labios pronunciaban esto. Me aventuré a mirar sus ojos y el dolor en ellos era tan fuerte que mi corazón sufrió otro ramalazo de dolor.

— Porque la fantasía traspasó los límites. Dejé que te acercaras a mí como un amigo por sentirme sola; deje que me acompañaras y estuvieras ahí para mí. Pero ahora he cruzado la línea entre lo real y lo ficticio.

Su ceño volvió a fruncirse, no entendía mi declaración y aunque me avergonzara debía contarle mi último secreto para poder ser libre de su presencia.

— Me enamore de ti Edward, Me enamore de mi maldito mejor amigo imaginario.- La última frase la dije con toda la rabia que en ese momento podía llegar a sentir ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de él? ¿No podía ser como el resto de las chicas y enamorarme de un chico normal, de alguien real? Edward era mi mayor fantasía, mis anhelos y gustos echo persona. Por eso lo amaba, por eso pensaba en el cada día y cada hora, por eso esto era tan difícil.

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron con mayor intensidad luego de mi declaración. Un brillo diferente apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa cruzo sus carnosos labios.

— ¿Es eso cierto, Bella? ¿Tú me amas?- el tono jubiloso de su voz me extraño ¿Por qué estaría feliz él de que yo lo amara?

Como única respuesta asentí con la cabeza. Mi mente estaba demasiado nublada por su sonrisa para poder responder algo.

— Eso es fantástico, yo también te amo Bella, me he enamorado de ti con todo mi corazón.

Aquella declaración me dejo en shock ¿Acaso estaba volviéndome loca?

Me levante del sillón como un resorte. ¿Enamorado de mí? Eso era estúpido e imposible.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Me volví loca no es cierto? Mi cabeza hace tiempo que no funciona bien, es decir, una cosa es tener un amigo imaginario ¿Pero ahora quiero tener un amor imaginario también?- Las palabras brotaban con furia de mi boca mientras me paseaba por el living del departamento. Mi imaginación había tomado posesión de mi cabeza, eso era indiscutible.

— Bella yo te amo, tú me amas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?- pronunció Edward desde el sillón mirándome casi tan alterado como yo me encontraba.

— ¿Estás loco? Espera, la loca aquí soy yo. Eres un producto de mi imaginación maldita sea ¿Cómo puedo estar contigo de esa manera?- Mi furia y frustración contra mi misma llego a un punto tan alto que los gritos de seguro se escuchaban en todo el edificio.

Edward sólo me miro con ojos tristes y cabizbajo. Asintió con la cabeza y susurró un "tienes razón" tan bajo que no estaba segura de habérmelo imaginado.

Pensé que todo había terminado y que ahora sólo quedaba obligar al recuerdo de Edward a desaparecer, pero nada en esta vida es fácil, y controlar sentimientos tan fuertes por tanto tiempo es muy complicado. Y me derrumbé. Caí pesadamente al piso de mi sala mientras las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pero fui capaz de ver como una lagrima surcaba la pétrea mejilla de Edward.

Se acerco lentamente hasta mí y arrodillándose a mi costado pronunció mi nombre en un susurro bajo. Como llevada por una extraña fuerza levante la cabeza para mirar su cara y acercándose lentamente y contra todo pronóstico físico, me besó.

Sus labios rozaron los míos tierna y delicadamente, casi como un beso de mariposa. La tibieza inexistente de ellos lleno mi triste corazón y envió una descarga de energía a todo mi cuerpo.

Pero lo bueno siempre termina demasiado pronto.

— Esta es la despedida amada mía, se feliz sin mí.

Y mientras veía su cuerpo desvanecerse como humo frente a mis ojos, lo supe. La fantasía había terminado…

…Y el castillo se había derrumbado.

_Go get your shovel_

_We'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba da ba..._

_Ve a tomar tu pala_

_(Vamos a cavar un agujero profundo_

_Para enterrar el castillo, enterrar el castillo_

_Ba da ba da ba ...)_

**N/A:**

Hola . Bueno, me costo bastante hacer el One Shot, por que pase por momentos de Bloqueos fuertes y como buena chilena, a ultima hora se me ocurrió esto xD

Quisiera agradecer a **Kaprii Mellark **_(pulga d2 #momentoshanana) _por su paciencia en mi momento de bloqueo y su ayuda en todo momento

También a mis _Syvars _que están siempre conmigo apoyándome, y a Vee y Mel por preocuparse por mi.

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo y .. ¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
